narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ace
Ace (エース, Eesu) is a former shinobi of Konohagakure. Born as Satoshi Uchiha (うちはサトシ, Uchiha Satoshi), Ace was once a proud member of his clan, but after learning on how his clan was once fearful and ruthless, and how the Shinobi system truly worked, Ace grew disgusted with his clan and the Five Great Shinobi Countries, and defected from Konoha and became a missing-nin. After travelling for many years, Ace eventually settled down in the Land of Forests and founded Morigakure, also becoming its leader. In the years that follow, Ace proved to be a capable of leader, allowing Morigakure to gain the attention of the Five Great Shinobi Countries and eventually returning to Konoha's good graces once Morigakure and Konohagakure formed an alliance. Background Early Life Two days after his birth, Satoshi's parents abandoned him when they accepted a mission which required them to move to the Land of Earth, but instead of taking Satoshi with them, they left him behind. During his childhood, Satoshi spent most of his time alone, not playing alongside the other children, looking to the sky and admiring the nice weather and the beautiful blue sky. Because of this, some children believed Satoshi to be "weird" and avoided him as much as possible, although Satoshi never cared or noticed them. When Satoshi enrolled at the Academy, Satoshi spent most of his free time sleeping on the trees and admiring the sky. Some bullies tried to pick a fight with Satoshi, but he effortlessly defeated them. During most of his time in the Academy, Satoshi always engaged in fights with bullies, who wanted to beat him because of his "weird" nature, but were never able to as Satoshi either defeated or simply ignored them. When he graduated and became a genin, Satoshi was placed in a three-man squad, but the team was short-lived as their leader was inexperienced and was killed in action by missing-nin during a mission, and the squad was disbanded. Afterwards, Satoshi was tasked in mostly B-rank and C-rank missions, and chosen as replacement for missions when one of their shinobi was unable to accept them. The Birth of Ace One day, Satoshi was at the Konoha Archive Library and read many books about the history of his clan and became incredibly disgusted on how his clan was once referred to as a Clan that belongs to the Devil. Satoshi also read about the history of the shinobi and how many wars were engaged for "stupid reasons". Not wanting to be part of such a "horrible world", Satoshi quietly defected from Konoha later that night without drawing attention and travelled far away from the Five Great Shinobi Countries. No longer proud of being an Uchiha, Satoshi changed his name to Ace (エース, Eesu) and no longer referred to himself as "Uchiha". Appearance Ace is noted to be relatively muscular for one his age; although all parts of his being are well-toned, it's often beguiled by his choice of clothing — making it one of the less noticeable features of his person. He's noted for having soft and delicate features to his being, which includes: soft and smooth peachy skin, a somewhat rounded face, delicate lips, etc.; such features are part of the reason many underestimate him. Rather considered to be the central aspect of his person, Ace has black hair that's rather shaggy and spiky in texture; it grows out in a weird manner and considered to be shoulder-length. The bangs hang casually over his face and sideburns dangle over his shoulder blades. Ace comically comments that it always stayed the same and it's hard to take care of; even cutting it has proven to be difficult at times. In terms of clothing, Ace tends to wear clothing that's suited for both battle and traversing various terrain; thus, what he wears now is considerably durable and strong. Though he does wear a variety of outfits, he has preference over specific ones — usually those that fits the traits previously mentioned. Ace is mostly seen wearing dark blue pants, over which hangs a blue cloth that covers him from his stomach to his knees and which he secures with a purple rope belt; it's complimented with a gray-colored zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt with a metal edge and blue wrist warmers. Underneath this, he wears a mesh armour. He wears strapped black mid-knee length sandals. Something that he isn't seen without is his signature black hooded cloak with a red interior. This article of clothing seems to make Ace more intimidating than he actually is. Personality Ace is described as mysterious and unpredictable — all the while maintaining an air of serenity to them, convincing others that he's a competent and dis-alarming individual. Due to his constant travels, people rarely have the time to really know him — thus base their opinions of the man on their first impressions to their actual meeting; this has led to various opinions and statements about Ace, all of which vary from person to person. As Ace tends to lean more towards nature than man, he tends not to care for the actions and opinions other take against him — making it seem as if he's strong-willed or simply uncaring. Being seen as a some sort of "enigma", Ace is known to be a very silent and somewhat introverted person, rarely speaking with others unless he finds it necessary. Only on a few occasions that he would meet someone of genuine kindness, and even then he would keep his distance; such treatment of others would convince others that he's antisocial. During most of his life, Ace had a distrust for others stem from his childhood; seen as after being treated badly by other kids due to spending most of his time alone, and being confronted by bullies for being "weird". After seeing the way others treat nature and its creatures at their own expense, along with the abuse that his peers gave him for being "different", Ace started to develop both a subconscious fear and discomfort of others — inwardly despising the fact that he was one of them. It was only when he learned about human nature from the people of the Land of Forests and their importance to the cycle of life that Ace's opinions of them began to slightly improve and gain a certain level of tolerance towards them while holding onto his initial opinions and reactions towards them. Ace has a known tendency of being clueless to the events and changes surrounding him, thus lacking knowledge with the most modern of developments; whenever someone tries to talk to him about something current, he displays a blank face that's riddled with both confusion and disinterest. As he's geared towards things related to nature, this is nothing short of typical behavior for him. Due to his travels, he's known to possess a certain aura that makes others wary of his existence — automatically identifying him as a stranger; Ace often stated that he gets into conflicts with others because of his "stranger status"; the fact that he's always cloaked, thus seen as a more of a suspicious individual, doesn't help his case in the slightest. Despite his usual clueless and obliviousness to that around him involving humanity, Ace is known to be calm and level-headed individual that's able to clearly think and rationalize in even the most pressure-building of situations, something a few applauded him for on various occasions — a trait only a few possess; this is mainly due to his high levels of intelligence for one his age, his vast amounts of experience both in the wild and on the battlefield, amongst other factors. A trait Ace retains from his childhood is happiness and childlike innocence; even though he mature in body, at times he can be immature in mentality. This is seen when he makes arguments that are nonsensical and has no valid points or acts in a goofy manner, avoiding others in the weirdest of ways; for one reason or another, such actions tend to make others burst into laughter — calling him a "jester", "clown", or anything else of the sort. If it weren't for his secret disdain for humanity and his pro-activism for nature, Ace would've been able to make many friends, having the necessary qualities to easily please and sub-sequentially befriend those around him. He has a tendency of playing pranks on people and poking fun at others for personal amusement, though he does have his limits — stopping when he's on the verge of hurting another person either physically or psychologically. One of his well-known traits whilst in this state of mood is his smiles, noted to be filled with genuinity and able to "brighten up" the environment around him; it's also described as both charming and mesmerizing, being able to captivate all those that it's aimed at. When added to his youthful looks, many noted that he's more handsome than initial, which earns him the comical ire of the males around him. Ace once noted that his preservation of his childlike happiness is key, helping him cope with the various problems that life has to offer; it also helps him clear the air of discomfort around people at times, making it more easier to converse with others when needed. However, he's well-aware that it can annoying and unnecessary at times, while causing people to look down on him in certain instances, believing that he's the type that doesn't take things seriously; from this, one can assume that he has the ability to "read the air" and act accordingly, something which denotes to his vast levels of both intelligence and experience. While something that's rather implied, he's known to love combat, seeing it as a means to improve himself; this also holds true for taking tough challenges, as it helps sharpen his various skills. He tends to take on such obstacles with a grin, if not a goofy smile. Considered to be one of his rarer traits and one of the few emotions that reminds him of his human nature, Ace is known to feel incredible amounts of rage and anger. Its known that his anger is such that it can intimidate all those he dare lays his eyes on. There are various traits associated with these emotions, such as his cold tone of speaking and his signature death glares — which is able to send chills up a person's spine with ease, regardless of their strength and/or status. It's been noted by various individuals that it's not wise to incur his wrath, as he tends to go on a rampage — destroying everything around him. Many compare such actions to that of a hurricane, serving as one of the various allusions of Ace to nature. There are various triggers to his anger, but the most noted ones if someone purposefully desecrates the natural surroundings without regard for those living with them; as one who was raised alongside the environment, this tends to sicken him to no ends. After settling down and founding Morigakure, Ace gains an incredibly amount of protective instincts towards the village and its people, not allowing anyone to hurt them, and if they somehow managed to hurt them, Ace would become incredibly angry and show no mercy to those who threatned them. As a result, the villagers of Morigakure show enormous amount of respect and admiration for him, and whenever someone from outside the village spoke badly of him, they would defend him and chase said someone out of the village. Because of his kind nature, Ace managed to draw many people towards him, including missing-nin who defected from their home villages, but accepted to join Ace and his village because they felt "safe" and "powerful" when they approached him, and after becoming official shinobi from Morigakure, boldly stated they would sacrifice their lives for Ace and everything he created. Ace has also began to trust Konoha once again, such as after Konoha offered a peaceful alliance between their villages, Ace discarted his suspicions and disdain and accepted the offer, and eventually came to accept Konoha as his "second home" and welcomed many of Konoha's villagers and shinobi to his own village without fear or suspicion. Abilities Ace is recognised as a natural prodigy of the Uchiha clan, graduating at the top of his class in the Academy. He makes a strong impression on his superiors. He was highly proficient in all three main ninja skill sets and gained praise from allies and foes alike. Chakra and Physical Prowess Ace has great chakra reserves, being able to perform the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique at least twice per day in Part I. He was skilled in chakra control as he could perform complicated techniques with a single hand seal. Although he primarily used ninjutsu, Ace was incredibly skilled in taijutsu – enough to easily defeat three bullies twice his size during his Academy days. During his confrontation with Iwagakure, Ace defeated hundreds of Iwa-nin with taijutsu, disarming and dodging attacks from many directions. He had impressive speed and reflexes, particularly with his hand movements. This extended to both throwing weapons and hand seals, making it appear as if he could perform his techniques without seals; even skilled Sharingan users had difficulty keeping track of him. Ninjutsu Ace learned how to summon hawks and also learned the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique at a young age. He was likewise able to create shadow clones and from which could lure in opponents before exploding. Bukijutsu As an Uchiha, Ace is trained with a variety of different ninja tools. His area of expertise is in shurikenjutsu, allowing him to throw shuriken and kunai with precision; for complicated or moving targets, Ace can guide shuriken to their mark using either wire strings or deflecting them off each other. After becoming a missing-nin, Ace begins using a sword, wielding effectively even with his left hand, despite being right-handed. He also uses his sword defensively, blocking incoming attacks or holding off skilled swordsmen. Nature Transformation Ace can use two nature transformations, including Yin Release. As an Uchiha, Ace has a natural affinity for Fire Release, mastering the clan's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique years before becoming a genin. Ace can also coat fire around his shuriken, guide his flames along wire strings, or create a succession of dragon-shaped fireballs. His Fire Release-prowess is shown strong enough to easily disperse most Water Release techniques. Ace's other natural affinity is for Lightning Release; he learned this after confronting a sensor type missing-nin who revealed to him his Lightning-based chakra. Ace soon began training to master his Lightning-based techniques, first learning how to create waves of eletricity. In the following years, Ace learns many other Lightning-based techniques, but is mostly seen using his Lightning Release: Depth Charge technique. Dōjutsu Sharingan Ace first awakened the Sharingan after being surrounded by missing-nin on his first few days after defecting from Konohagakure and witnessing them destroyed the scenario around them with their abilities. With his Sharingan, Ace can see the flow of chakra, accurately reproduce any movement he sees, track fast-moving objects, and predict opponents' movement to a degree. He can also use Genjutsu: Sharingan for broad purposes such as distraction, interrogation, knocking targets out, or placing them under his control. He can use his Sharingan to relay information to others or enter their subconscious. Mangekyō Sharingan Ace first awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after Iwagakure launched an assault on Morigakure and threatned the lives of the villagers, which angered Ace to the point of awakening it. Its design gives the appearance similar of a shuriken, although its three-bladed instead of four. With his left eye, Ace could use Tsukuyomi, a genjutsu that trapped opponents' minds in an illusory world, altering their perception of time to make seconds of torture seem like days. With his right eye he could use Amaterasu, igniting whatever he looked at with black flames that would burn anything, including fire itself. Having awakened the Mangekyō in both his eyes, Ace could also use Susanoo. With its simplest manifestations, he could produce extra arms or bones to improve his options in a fight. He could also use Yasaka Magatama of varying sizes. In addition to the chakra swords and Yasaka Magatama common to all Susanoo, Ace's Susanoo wielded the Yata Mirror – a shield that was said to reflect any attack by changing its chakra nature to counterbalance an attack. After improving the use of his Susanoo and constantly training to increase his abilities to protect his people, Ace eventually learned how to "stabilise" Susanoo into its Complete Body form. It can be used for flight, defend others with its large size. When having enough chakra, Ace can create multiple Susanoo shadow clones and use them in battle. Similar to the regular Shadow Clone Technique, each Susanoo can use techniques despite being clones, which proves to be extremely reliable in battle. Like all Susanoo, Ace's has several swords at its disposal that it can use against larger targets or to easily destroy nearby structures. More commonly, his Susanoo employs a bow that can fire arrows at rapid speeds and that can, when needed, double as a shield. Though most of these arrows are made of the same chakra as Susanoo itself, Ace can also fashion arrows made from Amaterasu's flames. Intelligence Despite what his personality might display, Ace is very intelligent, having earned top grades in his Academy class. In combat, Ace could quickly devise a number of approaches and could switch approaches immediately. The longer he spent against a particular opponent, the less he needed backup tactics, as he could eventually predict what they would do and identify literal or psychological weaknesses to exploit. Ace also carefully studied his opponents' movements during battle in order to quickly predict their moves before they even had the chance to perform them. If an opponent exceeded his expectations or posed a legitimate challenge to him or his allies, Ace would remain calm and come up with a backup strategy rather quickly in mid-battle, which also caused his opponents to be distracted at his blank face, and wondering what Ace was up to, leaving them open wide for attacks from Ace's allies.